


Open Your Eyes

by princesskiyotaka



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: EXTREME ENDGAME SPOILERS, F/M, HGET WAWAY IF UYOU HAVE NOT FINISHED SDR2, IM WARIGNGI U
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesskiyotaka/pseuds/princesskiyotaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"i’ll sit here until the day i die if there’s a chance that i’ll be able to see her eyes again.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this like a month ago at three a.m. but here it is anyways this doesn't have capital letters if that disturbs you you may want to turn back now  
> it's not that long but FIRST FIC GUYS!!!!!!!!!   
> i almost called this sadstuck lmao by e

he touches her hand.  
by now he’s memorized every crease.  
it’s still cold.  
he runs his thumb along hers, like she used to do when he was sad or scared or angry.  
it never failed to comfort him.  
he studies her face.   
soft, serene, calm, cool, cold, lifeless, dead, dead, dead dead dead dead dead she’s fucking dead she’s never coming back she’s dea-  
he hears the door creak open and close behind him. he knows who it is, he doesn’t bother acknowledging them.  
“kuzu.”  
no response.  
a sigh.  
she hands him his food.  
“kuzu, it’s been almost 5 days.”  
he doesn’t see why that matters.  
“why don’t you get some sleep, huh?”  
nothing.  
“you can’t sit here forever, y’know.”  
a pause  
“why the hell can’t i.”  
a pause  
a longer pause  
she puts her hands on his shoulders.  
he wishes those hands were someone elses.  
“you heard what naegi said. the chances are small.”  
“they’re still there, aren’t they?”  
“it could take years for them to-“  
“fine. i don’t fucking care. i’ll sit here until the day i die if there’s a chance that i’ll be able to see her eyes again.”  
a pause  
a sigh  
“you know i care about you, little man. i hate seeing you like this.” she ruffles his hair. it’s not as rough as usual. it was gentle. she wanted him to feel better. she wanted him to be safe.  
the first word he thought of was family.  
family.  
they were his family.  
he whispers a thanks, and she smiles. that’s the first polite word she’s gotten out of him since he got to this island.  
she kisses the top of his head, and quietly exits.  
he sits.  
he looks at her face.  
“c’mon, your voice saved me. can my voice do the same?”  
he waits  
“i would do anything to bring you back.”  
he waits  
“i wish you could’ve seen how much you mean to me.”  
he waits  
he listens  
he holds her hand  
he cries  
“if there’s anything left in you, just know that i love you. truly. please never forget that.”  
he kisses her hand.  
he stands.  
he kisses her eyes.  
her cheek.  
her lips.  
“and i promise that i will never forget that a… a girl named pekoyama peko has stood by my side.”  
he turns  
he walks  
he looks back  
and away again  
he breathes  
he listens  
and he hears  
just barely  
a whisper  
“…fuyuhiko…”


End file.
